bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherrie Hewson
Sherrie Hewson is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 16. She entered the house on Day 1 and finished in Sixth Place on Day 29. Profile What made you want to go in the House? Two reasons really. One is called Olly and one is called Molly, and they are my grandchildren. So I have to blame them if it all goes wrong. They are my grandchildren and they are my life, so it will be nice for them when I come out. One is four and one is eight so they might watch the launch but it might not be wise to watch all of it. Your old co-star Ken Morley was on the last series, but he didn't have a great time. Have you spoken to him about that? I haven't talked to him about it but I advised him that it probably wouldn't be his thing. I think it is a difficult thing to do. I think it is an experiment which is only for certain people that know what it is about. It is a game show and you can't take it to heart. Just to watch and observe is what it's about, this experiment called Big Brother. Not to let your guard down because those cameras are there 24 hours a day, but he didn't get it. He didn't understand that. It is a difficult thing to do well. Are you nervous? I am nervous about missing my grandchildren so much I might cry which I really don't what to do because I just think it is pathetic to see people cry on television. I don't want to do it but having said that I cry a lot so I probably will! I am nervous but I have done Loose Women for 14 years. I self-edit so you're aware of being truthful and honest and trying to understand people and not go for the jugular just because you can. If anybody does bring an argument and I see somebody being hurt then I will probably jump in. Only to save somebody! There have been other Loose Women on the show... There have been quite a few so far and not one of them has said to me, 'Don't do it!' Carol McGiffin would go back in tomorrow. Coleen loved it. Nadia, although she had a bad time with Perez and Katie, loved it. So I think something happens to you in there. I think it is a fascinating show. You've done a lot more than Coronation Street and Loose Women... I have been really lucky. I've had 45 years as an actress since I left drama school and I thank my lucky stars all the time. I went into a film with Richard Chamberlain, then Harrison Ford, then met Steve McQueen. I have been so lucky. My mother used to say, “You've done everything!” I've never appreciated it but I do reflect now and think I was very lucky. That brings me to the most wonderful show that I am in, Benidorm, and if this is it, then I am happy about that. I can't tell you how grateful I am that I’ve got that and I will always do Loose Women when I can and that brings us to Big Brother. So Benidorm is the love of my life and now this is the fear that I am facing – it’s my bungee jump! Is there anything you're nervous about? I am only intimidated if people are nasty or cruel. I won't get involved in people's arguments, it has got nothing to do with me, but if anyone is picking on anyone then I will go in. I have that steel right through me and if I see anything like that I just go straight in whether it is kids throwing stones at a duck or whether it is somebody else I will go in and battle and probably come out far worse than anyone else! It's UK Vs USA... It's funny, because we are different creatures I think. I think the Brits are gentler characters, they have a softness. Americans have more brashness because they are very forthright and they are determined to win. We say, “Well, I might be able to...” But what we don't have is the same sense of humour and that is where we are going to come unstuck. We have irony, which is sarcasm but a softer version. And they have a different humour and it will show and maybe cause trouble. Are you in it to win it? I don't think I’m going to win it is the phrase I would use. I am in it to observe it and how long I stay is up to the people out there and I will enjoy it however long I am there. Who would you hate to see? I would have said Katie Hopkins if she hadn't been in, because I would not have been able to control myself with that dreadful woman. She is just the most hideous person and I would have had to say, 'What are you?' How would you celebrate winning? I'd celebrate with my family first and foremost then I would probably go to Benidorm! It's a good place for a party. Category:Housemate Category:Female Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother 16 Housemate